I Loved
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: People have always thought of me as a hard and callous person, void of any human emotion. I guess that's what you get when you flip them the bird too many times. They are wrong though, because I am... well i was a true romantic. CRAIGTWEEK


Things are no longer the same. People are cold and uncaring, caught up in a world of tragedy, dismay and death. I always thought I would rise to overcome those feelings, but it wasn't until last week, i realized that along with the rest of the world, i had ceased. I had ceased to care, to love, to feel. I knew that everything was out of my reach as if my hands were to small to grasp any kind of safety, as i fell. I was falling. Falling from grace, and there was nobody who could stop me. I would continue to lose altitude and it wasn't before long that I would end up flat, dead on the ground.

I have always been one to over-analyze situations, laboring over countless thoughts, obsessing in my mind until my head and face burn. How have I gotten to be this way? Rejection? No. People get rejected all the time, and they still continue on with their lives. Lack of love? Maybe. Need for consistancy? Most likely. Need for him? Yes.

When one stops taking medication they can go through withdrawal. Serious side effects can break the spirit, sicken the individual, weaken the fortress one calls the body. I've experienced withrawal from medication once. Withdrawal from people is more agonizing. It not only hinders the spirit, but it shatters the heart as well. When I lost him, my heart succumbed to this withdrawal, slapping the cold hard essence of reality in my face, impaling me like millions of glass shards.

People have always thought of me as a hard and callous person, void of any human emotion. I guess that's what you get when you flip them the bird too many times. They are wrong though, because I am... well i was a true romantic. Emotions had always flooded me, nearly drowning me each time.

When I met him, my world started to open up. He made me see things in a different light... He made me see myself in a different light. What an amazing person, so much to offer the world, so much love to give, so much compassion. It was hard for most people to look past his frightening spasms and series of tics. We both had something in common in that sense. We both sported a disguise, a barrier from the world, built up so high that no one could look in. It was because of this barrier that I.. we loved.

His blonde hair was usually unkept and spiky and he didn't really care. He was more concerned with murderers running rampant, the ebola virus and spirits of human kindness. The world passed him by fast because of his worries. I vowed I would help time slow down, so he could enjoy it, revel in it and breathe in all its sweetness and radiance.

Tweek Tweak, the loveable boy always hopped up on coffee was the object of my affection. We had both retained feelings for eachother over time and now as we were about to go off to college, was the perfect time to share with eachother these feelings, filling us to the brim.

We were walking home from school one day and as usual it was quite cold. It had been colder lately and the roads were frozen. Heck you didn't even have to walk to Stark's Pond to go skating, the streets were rinks enough on their own.

Tweek was right beside me, his eyes planted firmly on the ground, so as to keep away from the ice that would cause him to lose gravity. He was all bundled up, and he looked so goddamned cute that it was unbelievable. I noticed that his ungloved hands were red and he was cold so I took his hands in mine as we continued our walk to our homes.

Our pace quickened as the snow began to fall hard. The wind would be unbearable and would rob us of all our warmth if we did not hurry. Tweek almost slipped a few times but he always had my hands to keep him from a hit to the ground.

As we approached his doorstep, our eyes met. I could feel his eyes burning into my soul, and I could feel my eyes yearning.. for him.. his love. It must have been obvious because he came close and kissed my icy cheek, his lips warming my body right down to my toes. It was in that moment, that I had completely lost myself to love.

We went into his house and layed down on the sofa. Nobody was home, so we wouldn't have to hide our affection. He cuddled up into my arms and nuzzled my chest. Oh God I loved him so much. His tics which had been consistantly violent throughout the whold day, had lessened in intensity considerably. I held him closer as I noticed this change, wanting him to feel more comfort and safety. It was then that he lifted his gaze to me and spoke, for the first time since we had gotten to his house.

"Craig," he whispered, his eyes were so soft and warm. I could feel myself melt into them. "Craig," he repeated, "I need you to know that I.. Oh God, Oh geez... too much pressure!"

"Sshhhh," I said soothingly. "What is it?"

"I-I don't care how you react because, I just really need to say this... Oh God! Oh geez! The pressure!" He looked up at me horrified as if I would slap him because he was about to say something wrong.

I took his head in my hands. "Tweek. I love you."

A look of relief completely swept over him. "I love you too," he whispered softly.

I brought my lips to his. Despite the harsh weather his lips were still warm and so very soft. We spent what seemed like forever, kissing and cuddling and whispering "I love you's" until his parents came home.

We heard them fiddling with the lock and we both sat up. His parents rushed inside from out of the cold. "Tweek," his mother said shivering, "We're going to start dinner soon."

"O-Okay Mom," he answered, and I took my cue to leave.

He walked me out to the end of his driveway and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever recieved. It was as if he were leaving for some foreign country and would not be returning till some time years from now. I looked up at him and pulled him close into my arms. "I love you," I said before leaving.

"Me- Me too."

That was the last time I spoke to Tweek Tweak ever again. I recieved a call in the morning from his mother. She told me that Tweek had passed from a grand mal seizure. It was like everything in me had suddenly died, and it was at that exact moment that I ceased. I became cold. Just another lonely soul.. wandering the earth.. alone

The End. 


End file.
